Typically, strength training exercises require manipulation of free weight bars and/or resistance equipment. Exercise regimes utilize resistance devices, such as dumbbells, barbells, resistance bands, isometric exercise devices, strength training machines, and the like. Other strength exercises include pull ups, push-ups, and squats that use body weight to provide resistance force.
Generally, a strength curve is a model that shows how much force you can produce at the joint angles throughout a range of motion for a given strength exercise routine or exercise. However, many known strength curves and workout plans with suggested exercise sets and repetitions (also referred to herein as “rep” or “reps” (plural)) recommendation models fail to indicate or suggest the ideal target weight or resistance to use or to sufficiently or adequately adapt to a wide variety of users over most, if not all, exercise routines.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.